Misery
by tragickingdom
Summary: Five years in the future, Chloe reflects on her relationship with Clark.


Misery  
  
Disclaimer: All the Smallville characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them for this story.  
  
Summary: Takes place five years after the show right now. Chloe reflects on her relationship with Clark.  
  
I love you Clark. You know that, don't you? You know that I won't do anything to hurt you, right? You're the only one for me and I'm the only one for you. Even back then when we first met, I knew that we were meant to be together. There's no denying our future together, Clark. We're going to have the perfect life together. Together forever.  
  
I still remember the first time we met. We met in the seventh grade and it was such a cliché scenario. The cynical city girl meets the naïve country boy. We hit it off instantly, proving that opposites do attract. There was always this electricity between us, from the first day we met. I knew you felt it too, but you probably thought it was with someone else. You probably thought it was with . . . Lana.  
  
I always knew you harbored a crush on Lana. Hell, anyone that wasn't blind or deaf knew. I tried to hate her, but I just couldn't. It wasn't really her fault, and I knew it wasn't going to last very long. So I hid my feelings from you because I wanted you to be happy and because I loved you. Just like I do now. I knew your crush wouldn't last, after all, what high school crush does? Crushes die, but love lasts for a lifetime.  
  
I guess your persistence with Lana finally paid off when Whitney left for college. Watching you and Lana and your overload of PDA nearly killed me Clark. Do you know how many times I wanted to rip out my eyes just so I won't be able to see you? I wanted to die. I was feeling miserable and shitty and I wanted to die . . . because of you. The only thing that kept my head up was the knowledge that your relationship with her wouldn't last. And of course, I was right.  
  
It was one of the happiest days of my life when you two broke it off. I was nearly dancing with joy, which probably sounds cruel, but I couldn't help it. You two remained really good friends afterwards, but that hardly mattered, did it Clark? It was our time to blossom and shine. Our time had come and it was so worth the wait. I knew that one day you would have discovered your love for me, and that was the day when you two broke up.  
  
It's funny what happened next don't you think? How Lana, Pete, you, and me ended up going to Metropolis University together. Hilarious how things work out in life. But do you know what's really funny? Last week Clark. Last week was really funny.  
  
I remembered I wanted to surprise you by making you dinner. Come to think of it, that's funny in itself. Me trying to cook, that's absolutely hilarious. I remember entering our apartment when I heard giggles in our bedroom. It was you and Lana. But I knew it was perfectly reasonable that she'll be here, since she and Pete always hung around here. And the only TV was in the bedroom, so it wasn't a big deal. So I opened the door a crack just to see what was so amusing. I saw you and Lana. In our bed. Naked.  
  
Well, I knew you had secrets Clark, but this. I never thought you would do something like this. How could you do this to me? You fucking bastard, I loved you, and this is what you do to me? And do you think that this is the only secret that I know? Nope. I always knew you had powers. I mean, come on Clark! I'm not a moron. All the accidents that you involve yourself with, all the strangeness that seems to be radiating from you every minute. It was pretty damn obvious Clark! I also knew that the meteorite rocks effected you. Why else would you be so damn strange when you're around Lana? That whole weak in the knees bit is total bullshit, and you know it.  
  
But . . . I choose to forgive you Clark. After all, in a strong, loving relationship, you have to forgive those you love. Besides, I already fixed our little problem. Let's just say that we won't be seeing Ms. Pom Pom Brigade anymore.  
  
I also picked up a gift for you after my . . . meeting with Lana. I found it in a little lead box on her dresser. I hope you like the necklace. I really hope you do, cause that's the closest you'll ever get to being with Lana. Clark . . . I do love you. You know I won't do anything to hurt you, right? Even if I do hurt you, it's just a way to show how much I love you. Don't you worry Clark; our love will last forever. 


End file.
